When the Big Boys Play
by imshananay
Summary: All the hot daddies of glee are getting hot under the collar, and when their wives and partners won't put out, they turn to eachother for an erotic adventure none of them will forget. and what happens when the male students get involved. malexmale sex scene, don't like don't read. I own no rights of course, it's my first fanfic so please rate and review.
1. Will's Surprise

Hi guys this is my first fanfic so sorry if you don't like it. This is defiantly not for kids so if you are please leave. There is gay sex scenes in the story so if you don't like that please join the kids. I own nothing of course but please review and favourite if you like it.

The room was hot and stuffy as, once again, Will Shuester scrolled through the never ending aray of pornography that lay on his computer screen. There was the usual stuff. Big Busty Blondes, bodacious Brunettes, Acrobatic Asians none of which appealed whatsoever to the now frustrated teacher. Ever since Emma Pilsbury, the obsessive, troubled school councillor walked out on him during their wedding ceremony, his sexual appetite had changed dramatically. He did not yearn for the bosomy bartenders or naughty catholic school girls that now littered his computer screen. Will Shuester was a changed man. He desired something more muscular, more tanned, more manly.

Sgn. David Martinez.

Ever since David made an appearance at William Mckinley high it had been nothing but trouble for Will. Although outwardly he showed resentment and jealousy towards David, all Will really wanted to do was to tear his clothes off and fuck him until David screams his name in ecstasy. This lust for David was the main reason behind his career change from Spanish teacher to History specialist. Will liked History, and was much more talented at it than speaking what Sue would call "a dying language". Will couldn't bear the thought of David leaving him when he hadn't yet got the chance to experience his sexual fantasy, and so he sacrificed his job so that David could stay and the small hope that he would swing Will's way still lay in Will. Now whenever Will walked down the halls he hoped that he would not come across him, for even if he saw the stud he would grow massively hard in front of the students which would end up with a mad dash to the bathroom where he has, out of need, had many quick and furious masturbation sessions to soften his dick to its original size. He will have David, if it's the last thing he does.

In the meantime Will sufficed with the best possible substitute. He now changed sites and began scrolling through various pictures and videos. If he couldn't wank in front of David Martinez, then at least he could wank to men that looked like him. He searched through the erotic photographs, trying to find his suitor for the night. He eventually came across a title that appealed to him.

"Latino Daddy brutally fucks sexy dentist".

The picture below it was a man, around Wills age, smiling erotically at Will. He looked like his dream fuck, very much like him. He clicked on the link and waited in anticipation as the video began to load. He quickly glanced through the tags above to double check the suitability of the video.

Gay, Latino, doctor, dentist, brutal, daddy, amateur, home movie.

Will liked home movies the best. They were real, authentic. No childish twinks making a bigger salary than Will; with pathetic acting skills, a horrific set and a plot line that was flimsy at best. Home movies were hardcore, raw, hot.

The movie finally finished buffering and Will eagerly clicked on play and the movie started.

It started innocently enough with the same picture as he saw before, with the sexy smirk. The tanned, muscular man backed away from the camera and sat on the bed it was facing. He was wearing a bright red jock strap, barely containing the gigantic bulge that lay beneath it.

Will was already hard as a rock.

"Hi guys, it's me again, David Martinez…." Will was taken aback. It was David. A million question started infiltrating his mind.

Why is David in a jockstrap?

Why is he in a gay video?

What does he mean "again"?!

"Welcome to another episode of "David Fucks who?""

He's done this before, Will thought.

"With me today is a very special friend of mine. He is my lovely and very handsome dentist who finally agreed to come on the show after some…Persuasion. So here he is, the sexiest dentist in town. Dr Carl!"

Carl came into the view of the camera and sat on the bed next to David. He was wearing a blue jockstrap with a large bulge, similar to David's, concealed within it.

Will gasped. His ex- fiancée's ex was now sitting on a bed in a jock strap with the man of Will's sex dreams.

It was so hot.

"So without further ado. Let's get started!"

David plunged his tongue down Carl's throat, earning a throaty moan out of the handsome dentist. Their sloppy kisses earned a moan from Will as well, imagining him in between them. They began rubbing each other's clothed cocks aggressively moaning louder and louder. Will followed suit, rubbing his growing bulge through his sweat pants, how he loved going commando.

David knelt down in front of Carl and tared away his jock strap. A massive, thick cock, flopped out and smacked David in the face, before rising up once again to meet Carl's navel.

"Holy Fuck Carl, you're fucking massive! I think this could be a contender for the biggest cock on the show!"

David exited leaving Carl alone on camera. He gave Will a shy wave before David returned with a tape measure. He retracted the metal spiral and placed it beside Carl's throbbing cock. David inspected the measurement thoroughly before coming to his conclusion. He turned towards the camera with his sly smile.

"Yep, just as I though. At a massive 10.5 inches. Doctor Carl beats out our previous record holder, Principal Figgins, for the longest cock I've sucked! The record for the widest cock however, still is with Coach Ken Tenaka."

Will almost fell off his office chair. His boss and his best friend had also been on this show. Is there anyone that David hasn't fucked?

"So Carl, how do you feel about breaking the record?"

"I'd feel even better once you've actually sucked it."

"Good answer."

David obliged and thrust his mouth down Carl's long shaft until he reached Carl's dark curly pubes. David buried his nose in them, and continued to deepthroat him for a seemingly impossible time. Carl continued to shout out obscenities at the camera.

"Oh, yeah, fuck. Suck me harder David. Suck it like you mean. You're a good little cock boy aren't you, you love my fat, delicious cock don't you, choking you till you can't take no more!"

Will had taken his massive 12 inch cock from his pants and started furiously stroking it. He pulled at his foreskin and yelped in pleasure at the same time as Carl's shouts.

"Get on your knees, bitch!" David commanded and Carl obeyed, getting on all fours facing the camera.

David ripped off his jockstrap and marched towards the camera. He revealed his massive 14 inch cock to the world and slapped it on the camera scream, earning an "Oh, fuck" from Will. Will rushed to his underwear draw and pulled out his favourite dildo. It was 14 inches long, thick as a brick and a tanned brown, David's cock.

When Will returned to the computer David was behind Carl. He didn't prepare him and shoved his massive dick straight into Carl's waiting hole. Carl screamed loudly and his face grimaced in pain as David ferociously abused his hole.

Now it was David's turn to yell the obscenities.

"Yeah you like that big cock in your boy pussy don't you. Stretching you wider than anyone else has. You won't be able to walk for a month when I'm through with you."

Will was following suit, screaming out in pleasure as he plunged his dildo into his awaiting arse. Mimicking the same rhythm as David. All too soon the alerts started.

"Oh, David, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!"

David withdrew from his arse and went around to the front of him. Once again he plunged his face down into Carl's pubes as Carl splattered his tasty cum down his throat. David got up and stuck his massive cock into Carl's mouth choking him until David sprayed his juicy man fluid into his mouth, some exploded from Carl's lips and down his chin.

That was the final straw for Will. He plunged the dildo deep within him as he came all over his face and hair. He fell down into a heap in his chair.

"Well I hope you enjoyed the show, tune in next time on "David fucks who?""

Will let out a throaty laugh.

"You'll be fucking me next, I'll count on it."


	2. Dreams can cum true

Hi guys thanks so much for all the support everyone has gave me. It is incredible to see my first fanfic being received so warmly. If you have any ideas or couples that you want to see feel free to inbox me your ideas, I'm always looking for collaborators. Like Always I don't own anything and please review with your thoughts and critiques.

David Martinez hopped out of the shower and, before getting dressed into his clothes, slipped into his office chair and opened up the window to his own personal sanctuary. He scrolled through the numerous videos and pictures of him in many compromising positions; bareback, doggy style, riding, he was a master at them all, the very definition of cock whore.

As he was scrolling through his erotic new hobby, he wondered who had seen his videos. The stat count showed that many had, but did he know any of them? Could possibly either of the token gays of Mckinley, Kurt and Blaine peaked at one of his scandalous videos in home room, or maybe a closeted football player had peaked at the films after a hard day of role play. Maybe even his work colleagues had found it, maybe it would spread around the school like wild fire, and he's be fired by Principal Figgins; how very ironic that would be. David clicked on his most recent video, with his sexy smirk piercing through him. He checked the hits and was surprised to find another surge in his popularity.,

"I guess people have a kink for doctors," he thought as he logged off, pulled on his clothes and travelled to work.

One question baffled him as he drove his luxurious Mercedes through the streets of Lima, Ohio. Who next. Were there many guys left in Lima that could possibly want to fuck David on camera? Hell, is there any guys left that David would want to fuck on camera? Than a thought stuck him. He knew exactly who would be next on his list.

…..

The bell rung, ending another laborious day of school, yet Will stayed in his office, bundled up with a sea of paper work that flooded the room, but Will wasn't doing any of it, he was reflecting on the previous events that had taken place.

He was simply walking through the hallway when it happened, with the endless string of teenage traffic making his pace drearily slow. He saw the ruggedly handsome features of David turn the corner, and immediately felt the blood rush from his upper body. Even worse, he was staring right at Will. Those piercing blue eyes, that sexy smirk, oh god that smirk. Vivid images of the video flashed through his mind. Carl screaming in lust as David brutally fucked him.

"Oh hi Will." David said as he ran towards the speechless ex- Spanish teacher.

"Could you at some point stop by my classroom? I've been having trouble really connecting with some of the glee boys in class and I could really use your advice on how to deal with them."

Will was catatonic. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move or breathe. He stood there in the middle of the crowd pubescent students, transfixed on the sex god before him. Will stared longingly at David's muscular body, his massive biceps, which were barely contained in his tight black t-shirt, which showed off his toned pecs and chiselled abs. David recognised Will's glazed stare. He had seen it before, in all of his hook ups and fellow erotic actors.

"Perfect" he thought "Time to take this to the next level."

"Please it would really mean a lot to me?" David closed the distance between them, and subtly groped Will's growing clothed bulge, earning a mighty gasp from Will. His eyes widened in terror. It felt like all of the student's eyes were fixed on them as they wondered through the hall. David leaned in and seductively whispered in his ear.

"After school would be a nice time, I think?"

Before Will could protest David was swaggering away.

"See you then, Will."

The extra sway David put into his walk mesmerised Will. Once David was out of sight once again, Will finally regained the control of his body. He bolted to his office where he now sat, wondering whether he should accept David's invitation and meet him in his old classroom.

"He groped me," Will thought "Surely that's a sign that he wants me. But maybe it was just an accident. But he was so obviously trying to seduce me. But then again when isn't he seductive."

Will continued to fondle with the idea of David possibly wanting him. Without conscious thought he got out of his chair and made his way to the door. His body moved out of pure instinct as he moved through the echoing corridors. Walking through the once crowded hallways only added to Will's doubt whether he should be doing this. Images of the day's events continued to flood his memory. The grope, the smirk, the ass, his lust for David was pulling him towards the brink of no return. He stood outside the Spanish classroom. He crossed the thresh hold.

He walked in to see his old classroom completely redesigned. The chairs and tables were the same, however they were rearranged in an inviting horseshoe shape. Communal and inclusive. The walls were decorated with the Spanish cities, foods, and churches, with colourful Spanish words, hanging from the ceiling with almost invisible string holding them, swaying in the fans rotation. He looked to his old desk, where nothing but a laptop lay, open and viewing the video he had seen of David the previous day.

Will was instantly drawn to it. He knelt down to be at eye level with the whorish action. He, once again, lay transfixed at David's erotic movements as he thrust his massive cock into Carl's waiting hole. The loud, sexy moans escaping the bottom's mouth made Will's cock grow to full attention.

"Like it?"

Will slowly rose from his knees and turned to find David standing behind the horseshoe of students' desk, his ginormous cock swaying from side to side.

"I've already seen it …"

"Then you know what comes next."

David swaggered to Will and attacked his lips. The kiss was technical, skilled and experienced. David knew all the ways to flick his tongue into Will's mouth with lightning speed. His tongue expertly tangled with Will's, pinning it against the roof of Will's mouth, stifling a moan from Will. He could practically taste every man David had ever been with in his mouth.

The stud forcefully pushed Will against the desk and continued the erotic tongue dance. David withdrew and attacked Will's neck. His lips suckered onto the soft flesh. Bruising the skin.

"Oh Fuck!" Exclaimed Will as David ripped his shirt off, letting the tattered pieces fall to the ground. His fingers explore Will's slightly hairy chest, rubbing over his toned abs and pecks, his biceps and forearms, and finally closing in on his pink buds. David's light pinching and twisting created a surge of ecstasy that Will had never felt before. A string of profanity exploded from Will's mouth as David tweaked his hard nipples.

David finally let go of the buds and explored further down. David sensually licked the ridges that defined Will's brilliant abs. David lathered the muscles up with his tongue before reaching his navel and plunging his tongue into it. He wriggled the muscle around in the fleshy hole, forcing an erotic moan from Will, whose dick was painfully throbbing from under his denim jeans.

David went further down Will's body licking the trail of hair that delves into his pants before. Like the shirt, David pulled them away from his body, tearing the denim to shreds, leaving Will in only a tight, red jockstrap, his magnificent 12 inch cock fell rigidly out of the fabric. David sank to his knees and lapped up the salty fluid that was dribbling from the head of Will's manhood.

"Oh, your mouth is so fucking hot, you little cocksucker" Will said huskily as David began to lower his mouth on the head of Will's dick. David swiftly removed the underwear from Will's body and plunged his face down the massive shaft and buried his nose into Will's curly, dirty blonde pubes, writhing in the manly scent of Will.

The feeling of Will hitting the back of David's throat was too much for him.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck!"

Will exploded his sticky man juice down David's throat, who savoured the idea of the sperm wriggling down his throat. David wiped his mouth of the excess cum before standing up and heading for the door.

"That's just a taste test of what will happen if you come on my show. We'll talk about it later."

David left Will panting and sweating, leaning on the desk in the Spanish room, coming to terms what had just happened and realising that the only piece of clothing he had left to get home in was his red jockstrap.

So there you go. What I usually do is I post the unedited version first, then the next day I edit the chapter and replace it with the unedited one. I will try to post every 1- 2 weeks. Please let me know if there are any pairings you want to see. Thanks for reading.


	3. the voyeur

Hi guys I would just like to thank everyone for all your kind words and praises. It is so amazing how you guys have embraced this story so fully. It has made my introduction into the fanfiction writing community so incredible and humbling. I have read all your ideas and comments and I am happy to say that all of you are on the same wavelength as me. Most of the ideas you guys have I have in my mind too and will defiantly be happening. This chapter is a little bit of a filler but still has sex all the same enjoy and, as always, please review with your thoughts and criticisms and message me your ideas.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck me harder Blaine!"

Kurt face was red with passion and sweat as he bounced furiously up and down on Blaine's massive 10inch monster. Every time he lifted off of the rod was a moment of intense emptiness that Kurt dreaded, and when he landed Blaine instinctively knew where his sweet spot lay, and rammed into him with all his might, earning him Kurt's profanities.

"Oh ram it in baby! I don't want to be able to walk for a week!"

Blaine stared intensely at Kurt's face, contorted in ecstasy as he thrust into him with all his might. His dick did not need lubricant, the sweat coming out from the pours on his monster cock and Kurt's gaping ass was all they needed for Blaine's dick to easily slide in and out of the boy pussy. As Blaine heard his boyfriend talk dirty it grew unbearable not to reciprocate the gesture.

"Yeah, you like my massive cock in your hole, don't you, you little slut. I'm gonna rip your ass in two!"

Blaine reached around and stroked Kurt's 8 incher relentlessly. Kurt's moans increased to a loud, intense wale.

"Oh fuck, Blaine. I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna do it... Aaaaah!"

Kurt's sticky cream shot fiercely out from his quivering dick, burying into Kurt's thickly gelled hair and smearing over his chest and Blaine's hand. Kurt's ass tightened around Blaine's mighty cock, triggering his own orgasm. He shot heavy loads of man juice. Kurt could feel his insides being lined with Blaine's sperm.

Blaine knelt in between Kurt's legs and slurped up his cooling cum from within Kurt's ass. He transported his splooge in his mouth and scattered it all over Kurt's chest mixing the man juice with Kurt's own cream. As they came down from their intense high, Blaine could only think about the next time. His sexual appetite was insatiable, and lately Kurt didn't have it in him to go two rounds.

"I'm gonna go take a shower babe.' Kurt kissed Blaine passionately and disappeared into his bathroom. Once he heard the water flowing from the faucet, Blaine ran to Kurt's computer and logged in. he needed to be further satisfied, and his new favourite site was sure to do the trick. Blaine quickly typed in the site and was instantly transported to the digital erotic world of Latin hunks. He scrolled through the endless list of horny guys, with their tanned bodies and massive cocks, most of which he had already seen in action. As the shower rattled on in the background of Blaine's mind he stumbled upon his Spanish teacher, spreading his ass cheeks wide so that his horny audience could see his gaping, fleshy hole. Blaine's blood rushed to his manhood as he clicked the link and waited with anticipation.

"Hi, welcome to another episode of "David fucks who?" Today I've got a very special guest with me today, he's handsome, successful and got a tight ass to go with it, fellas please say hello to the shicksa god, Principal Figgans."

Blaine's mouth gaped open in surprise as his principal stepped into the shot. Blaine couldn't believe that under his dorky suit, Principal figgans was sporting a chiselled six pack. His man hood grew larger and larger as he saw his sporting erection through his tight yellow underwear. His Principal, who didn't let Santana and Brittany even kiss in the hallways was a gay porn star. The Indian swaggered towards the bed and sat next to David, caressing his manhood through his underpants.

"Ok, let's get to know you first. Are you a bottom or a top?"

I'm defiantly a versatile person, but I do love getting a cock shoved in my arse."

"Hmmm interesting. So who was the first guy you had sex with?"

"Well, funny story. It was actually the super intendant. Yeah, I went for the job interview to become principal, and all that was required was to fuck him; well the rest is history and his asshole's never been the same again"

Blaine began to drool at the sight before him his principal and his Spanish teacher having a dirty interview was almost too much to handle.

"So tell me, what is your favourite position?"

"I'm definitely a horse rider"

"Well would you like to ride my horse?"

"With pleasure."

With that, Figgans, tugged down David's jock strap and deep throated David's hot Latin stallion. Blaine was mesmerised. Never had he seen such an erotic display of testosterone fuelled sex. His dick popped out of his underwear and Blaine began to rapidly stroke it as Figgans bobbed his mouth up and down on David's monster.

Kurt came out of the shower to see his delicious boyfriend sitting at his computer, he strode over to meet him and was shocked to find Blaine looking at the two manly men sucking each other off in the 69 position. It both annoyed Kurt and turned him on. He looked closer to see it was not just any old slut, but his principal and Spanish teacher, who was now eating out Figgans' asshole, creating erotic moans from the receiver of David's tongue dance.

Kurt dropped the towel that hung loosely around his waist and groped his rapidly hardening cock.

"Look at them two go."

Blaine closed the window on the computer and swivelled the chair around to see his boyfriends cock at ready attention.

"You know, I think I'm ready for round two."

Blaine pushed Kurt to the bed in a lustrous rage and began ravishing his boyfriend, creating a hot show for Burt, peaking in through the door, and furiously stroking his cock wanting to get in on the action; but he knew he would have to work up his skill to battle it out with Blaine. Now he knew just who can help him with that.

Sorry guys that it has taken so long, I did start it a whole lot earlier but I have been really busy with exams and school. But not to worry, I will try to make it up by having the next chapter up by the end of this week… this is the edited version but I'm really bad with grammar and punctuation so sorry if there's some mistakes. Like always please leave comments with your criticisms and thoughts. If you ever want to talk to me about where the story is heading or even just want to talk about some sexual stuff inbox me and I will definitely reply as soon as I can. Happy wanking.


	4. no one must know

Hello all. I have been reading your reviews and I am so pleased that you all like it, I have also been taking special notice to the people who are not only favouriting and following the story, but favouriting and following me as well, I cannot thankyou enough for your support. I have been looking at your reviews and inboxes and you all are pretty much wanting the same thing. I am very happy to say that, although this chapter was going to happen sooner or later anyway in my mind, because of your requests I have moved the chapter forward. So just for you guys here is my very first requested chapter. I hope I live up to what you envisioned. Enjoy.

Another school day. The hormonal boys and girls strewn along the hallways, looking each other up and down, silently rating and judging. People finding their match and people breaking with theirs. The memories of his youth came flooding back to Burt as his large heavily booted feet stomped through the hallway. Burt was afraid, afraid of what he was about to do, never had he stooped this low. His morale was that of a soldier's, fighting a losing battle, knowing that each decision he made could be catastrophic. Burt however was not a soldier and would not be physically wounded, but his reputation could be destroyed more than Hiroshima.

He glanced sidewards and saw his son, his brave, proud some openly loving his beloved Blaine, sharing romantic pecks and nibbles at each other's lips, leaning on the dull blue metal of their lockers. Love is evident between them. How he was proud that he raised his son to be so fantastic, so independent, so amazing. His thoughts about his son grew more and more intense within his mind since Kurt was brave enough to come out to his manly, macho father. Seeing how he has grown from a cute boy to a very handsome, sexy man saw a drastic change in how Burt saw his life. He could never until now admit to himself the feelings that he had throughout his life. The furious masturbation sessions he had in high school as he came onto a muscle magazine. His constant need to hide his fleeting kisses with his best friend. The need to keep the tears inside himself when his lover took his own life who found out and ridiculed by his peers. He could never of been as brave as Kurt was, and still isn't. But that he thought would be tested today.

The bell rings, the fog of children peter out of the hallways and into their classrooms, ready to socialise more. Burt was now alone with his thoughts, his memories of his insecurities. He imagined the hallways still being strewn with kids. Kids his age. He is seventeen, swaggering down the hallway in his McKinley letterman jacket, a magnet for the eyes and loins of the short, pleated skirted women who he strutted past. The girls fanning themselves with delicate fingertips as he strode by swooning when they looked down to see his enormous bulge hidden within his cowboy jeans. He remembered him. Trey, the closet gay, Burt's best friend. As he glanced past the swooning girls all he could see was trey. Trey at his locker, nimbly snatching books from the hole and flinging them into the waiting crook of his free arm. Philosophy, History, drama. Trey was creative, innovative, a believer. As Burt wondered past him they brushed their hands together. A signal for each other, recognition, devotion. Burt now fiddles with his hands, clasping them together, trying desperately to mimic the soft touch of Trey. He remembers the times with him vividly. When they first went out on a date, cowering away at the back of the movie theatre, petrified that someone might catch them out and denounce them as sinful. Their first kiss behind Trey's truck in his garage, the lights off, delicately pecking at first, becoming more ravenous until finally caving in to their animalistic urges. He remembers how wet Trey's mouth was, stifling his big juicy cock as Burt ferociously fingered has virgin hole with four stubby fingers, the tightness of his hole when Burt Pounding his meat into the gaping flesh, his cries of pain and pleasure, the searing climax and the string upon string of milk that was flung across their bodies, Then came the crying, the detachment, the funeral. For so long Burt has suppressed his instincts, and lived the normal American life, however seeing His son and Blaine fuck like him and Trey made his hidden half erupt to the surface refusing to be stifled.

Burt stands behind the glass door. He can see past the translucent reflection of his stocky self and into the lavish office. The principal's Indian skin emanating sweat as he struggles with permission slips, pay roll, budget cuts and his own secret shame he thinks no one knows. Burt hesitates at pushing, rethinking, but as he starts to move away from the door, he looks down at his famous bulge. He has stifled his friend of what he yearns for. It is time for a feast. Burt pushes the glass open and steps over the threshold into the no return. He ignores the nasally protests of the secretary and strides into Figgan's office. There is no turning back anymore, the time is now. His loins are aching for the touch of another man, his eyes need to see the hairy flesh of a male, the scent of masculinity, the cock of a bull.

"May I help you?"

A moment of panic. In all the emotion of the task Burt has forgotten exactly what to say, he never thought that this encounter would involve dialogue, he starts to sweat, to tremor. He wishes to run out the door, to leave the school, return home and close the door on the world. There is no turning back though.

"I saw the video."

Shock. Fingers hesitating over a neat stack of papers. Which video? The video of him and Sue drunkenly dry humping, the stocking video of him seductively pulling up those revolting circulating socks, or that one. He hoped it wasn't that one, the one that could make him lose his job, his career. Only in a desperate bid did he agree to the devilish events with the new erotic Spanish teacher. But surely someone like Burt: macho, bulky, mechanic, hot Burt would never have found that video. Why would he look on that site, which now just happened to be Figgan's all-time favourite internet destination when his cat wasn't looking? He must play it cool, maybe the stress is all for nothing. Please let it be the sock video.

"Oh, the sock video, well yes that was a desperate time in my life. A man has got to pay the…"

"Not that one, the other one."

Shit. His career just went down the toilet.

"Well I was drunk, and it was Sue's manipulations that lead me to that compromising and unprofessional position."

Burt had had enough. His loins were aching. His dick was at full size and painfully trying to split his heavy jeans from his masculine thighs and be buried into the hot Indian ass of Figgans. Time to move in. Burt strode over to him and pulled Figgans out of his leather office and crushed his head against his magnificent bulge. Figgans could believe the scent he smelled through the trousers. Was this real? Was this actually happening. Was his face just inches away from the hairy, hot masculine father of Kurt, porcelain. Figgans was about to live out one of his richest fantasies. To get butt fucked by a hairy macho daddy in his office. His office. His office made of glass. His office made of glass with the blinds up so that all students and teachers could see.

Shit

Figgans pulled up from Burt throbbing bulge and sprinted to pull the wooden blinds down. He rushed to the transparent door and yelled to his secretary to cancel all his appointments for the day, he didn't want anyone in his office until he was finished pleasuring the almighty Burt. As he slid down the last wooden blind he turned to Burt.

"So you saw my video."

Burt nodded

"Did you like it?"

Burt nodded

"Would you like to make one?'

Burt nodded

Figgans swaggered acroiss to his desk and retrieved from the teak draw a small video camera and a disc. He slotted in the disc into the camera and placed it on the bench. Instinct has taken over. He doesn't know what he is doing, nor what he will do. He only knows that his dick is growing painfully large. His width becoming a site to see. He wants Burt. He wants Burt's eyes, his arms his abs, his ass his dick. He wants all of him.

Figgans swaggers towards Burt. A quick glance down. The bulge he so longs to touch. He imagines it smooth with the tiny veiny ripples as it is forcefully thrust into his mouth.

"No romance, no kissing, Just sex."

That was all Burt needed to hear

"You got it, bitch."

Burt laid a calloused hand on the suit clothed shoulders and pushed.

Figgans collapsed to his knees. Once again he was face to face with the enormous monster that Burt had been hiding from him for so long. He imagined other men. Will, Bryan, Carl all sharing saliva on the massive pole that he was about to add his application of spit to. He imagined the students: Blaine, Finn, puck and Sam, all squatting on the cock a full thigh and anal workout.

Figgans bit into the trousers. A metallic taste, combined with the anticipated scent of manhood. He drew down the zipper exposing the enormous secret. Burt's massive cock had no briefs to hinder it. It sprung out of his pants, filling the ginormous gap and pounding figgans in the face. A painful ecstasy for Figgans. He reacted immediately. He smelt the sweat and pheromones on the massive, hairy meat. Thank god for no gag reflex.

"It's not gonna suck itself. It needs a big cock whore do it for it."

A smirk came across his lips. No need for encouragement, just dirty words exchanged between them.

Figgans slammed his face down onto Burt's tasty sword. He could imagine the other hunks and daddies with him egging him on to go deeper and deeper. His face was now buried in the thickest bush of curls he had ever seen. The masculine smell of the hairs were euphoric. With his mouth stretched he began ferociously bobbing up and down on Burt's cock, getting it nice and wet for his quivering hole.

"Oh. Fuck! Fuck yes! Suck that dick Bitch! You are daddy's little cock whore aren't you! You want my dick up your cunt."

Burt crouched down and ripped off Figgans suit. Shredding it in his hands. He saw the famous dick which David loved so much. The girth was incredible to incredible to resist. Burt grabbed and turned him upside down. Figgans mouth never stopped sucking. Burt began stroking Figgans dick ferociously. Then sucking and deepthroating, reaching the exotic black pubes that smelled of Bollywood.

Burt threw Figgans onto the desk and without warning rammed his massive cock into the tight boy pussy. Figgans screamed out in pleasure as Burt's ginormous meat obliterated his prostate.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Practice makes perfect. Figgans began squeezing his sphincter. In and out. The pressure built up inside of Burt. Load after load of Burt's cream was flung into the gaping Indian ass. His balls emptying in the cave. The flooding hole was enough to send Figgans over the edge. He came onto his teak desk. A long spray flung out onto his lamp, sizzling as it hit the bulb. Burt withdrew from Figgans with millions of Kurt's leaking out of the principal's hole.

Panted breaths.

"Don't forget the video."

Burt opened the camera and took out the tiny disc. He put on his jeans, now satisfied after years of waiting.

He snapped the disc in half. No one can know of this.

So there you go. I am very sorry it took so long. I realise you guys have been waiting for this new chapter so hopefully it was worth the wait. I decided to try a new style of writing and would love for you to let me know what you think. I think it has more flow and literacy sophistication to it but let me know if it's too artsy fartsy. With this new chapter I have reached the 6000 word mark and therefore I am eligible for beta reading. If you want me to beta read for you I would be more than happy to read any story and give you some feedback. But before you make up your min, check my profile so you know that I'm the right match for you, if you are only looking for grammar and punctuation checks then I am not your guy. Thanks so much for reading, please review with your thoughts and criticisms. As always you are more than welcome to pm me about anything at all I am a open book and am open to pairing ideas


End file.
